Blackout
by sunset over the horizon
Summary: This is based on Miss P’s story, Can You Feel the Love Tonight. It is a oneshot on the time between when Brennan left Booth at his apartment and when she saw him in the hospital.


**Blackout**

**Summary: **This is based on Miss P's story, Can You Feel the Love Tonight. It is a one-shot on the time between when Brennan left Booth at his apartment and when she saw him in the hospital.

**Disclaimer: **The original story belongs to Miss P, I'm just continuing on it a tiny bit. All the characters you recognize don't belong to me, the one's you don't, belong to me. ;)

**A/N: **The original idea for the story belongs to Miss P. Not me. But, this is my first Bones fic, so please don't bash. :) I would recommend you read Can You Feel The Love Tonight, before reading Blackout, just so it makes a little more sense.

XxXxXxXxX

"Booth, you're not looking so good." Brennan told Booth on the way up to his apartment. He had collapsed at the Jeffersonian and Brennan didn't want him driving home after that.

"Bones, I'll be fine, I just need a good night's rest." Booth replied, but he wasn't feeling like he should, pounding headache and he was feeling feverish and nauseous. But, he didn't want to admit that to Bones, he wasn't this weak in front of her and he didn't want to start now.

"Are you sure, you're feeling good?" Tempe questioned. He was looking pale and she could almost see sweat break out on his face, even though it was the middle of winter.

"Yes, I'm sure. Stop bothering me, I'm feeling fine." Booth replied sharply. He didn't want to be bothered.

Booth finally made his way up to the door of his apartment on the 3rd floor. He turned the key in the lock and pushed the door open. Booth's apartment was slightly bare. White walls and black furniture was basically Booth's entire apartment, he didn't have visitors and he spent most of the time out in the field or in his office at work. Booth stumbled to his bedroom, where he just pulled off his jacket and shirt and climbed in bed, he didn't really feel like taking off his pants. Brennan knocked softly on the door.

"Can I come in?" she asked.

"Go ahead, it's safe." Booth replied, not bothering to put much energy into it.

Brennan went ahead and sat down next to him, she wasn't leaving till he was asleep. She got up and turned off the glaring overhead light and the room was completely silent, she looked over to the bed, to see Booth snoring softly, eyes closed, but he was mumbling to himself, something unrecognizable, almost as if he was having a nightmare, but Brennan shrugged it off and left for the Jeffersonian, the only way to keep Booth off her mind was to work.

XxXxXxXxX

_Booth was awakened by a blood-curdling scream and he awoke with a start. He shot straight up and looked for where the scream came from. The walls were covered in blood; the room was completely dark, except for one candle. The floor looked like a howling abyss ready to swallow him up. Booth slowly made his way to the door, it was like walking on water, he felt like he was going to fall in at any moment. But, the instant his hand touched the doorknob, the floor opened up and swallowed him whole. He landed with a thump at the bottom and groaning as he got up. He was in another room with blood covering the walls, lit by another lone candle, with a big bed sitting in the middle of the room. On the bed was a body covered with a white sheet, stained with blood. Booth lifted the sheet to reveal the face of the person. It was Temperance; Booth stumbled back, tripping over his own feet. _

"_She's dead" he mumbled to himself._

"_She's really dead" he mumbled again. _

"_No, no, no, it can't be true, she can't be dead, she can't die!" he screamed. The love of his life was dead, and he never told her. _

_Booth collapsed on the floor, crying, he never had told her that he loved her. He'll never hear her voice again. _

_Suddenly, a black hole opened up, swallowing Booth up, but he didn't care, the love of his life was gone. He wanted to die himself. _

XxXxXxXxX

Brennan was looking over files of the most recent set of bones that came in, a 5'4" African-American female, found at a construction site, but she couldn't stop worrying about Booth, he looked terrible, she should of drove him to the ER, but, she decided against it, maybe all he needed was a good night's sleep.

XxXxXxXxX

Booth shot straight up in bed, covered in a cold sweat. He looked at the clock, it was midnight, only 2 hours after he had fallen asleep. He looked around, Brennan was gone, must of gone home after he fell asleep. But, his room was back to normal, no blood covered walls, no candles, no screams echoing through the hallway. All was good. And he was feeling better, the nausea was gone and he wasn't dizzy anymore, so he decided, even though it was the middle of the night, to stop by his office and pick up some work, he wasn't gonna be there for a couple of days, so might was well work at home. Booth pulled on a shirt and a jacket and picked up his keys from the dresser. As he walked out the door, he glanced in the mirror over the sofa, God was he pale. But, he decided anyway to head down and pick up some work. He made his way down the stairs and out to the parking lot before he started feeling dizzy again. The parking lot's colors started to blur together. "Damn it!" Booth muttered as the world began to go dark, and Booth began to fall towards the ground, his head making a sickening crack on the asphalt. Booth lay still on the asphalt, a small pool of blood forming behind his head.

Paul Singer looked out the window of his car as he was pulling into the parking lot. He had gotten home late after his plane was delayed from a trip back home from New York. He was pulling into a space near his complex when he saw Booth collapse. He jumped out of his car and ran toward Booth, who was about 50 ft away. The man's breathing was shallow and Paul checked his pulse to find it faint but rapid. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed 911. He gave the address of the complex and grabbed a towel he had in his bag (that he had accidentally taken from the hotel he was staying at) and tried to stop the bleeding from the gash Booth had in the back of his head. He accidentally brushed Booth's forehead while reaching for the towel and his face was burning, probably had a fever. He looked up as he heard sirens coming closer and closer till he saw an ambulance coming into the parking lot. The ambulance stopped a few feet away as the back door burst open and a paramedic pulled out a stretcher and bag of medical supplies, while the driver ran around to check on Booth. The driver checked his pulse before doing anything else, and found it the same way Paul did, weak but rapid. The other paramedic asked Paul what he saw, and Paul gave him all he knew. He also noticed Booth's breathing was shallow and yelled to his partner to get an oxygen mask out of the back, as he bandaged the gash on the back of his head. His partner brought the mask and put it over Booth's mouth and nose as they loaded him onto the stretcher and into the ambulance. The driver hopped in the front seat as the other paramedic shut the doors and put his attention on Booth.

XxXxXxXxX

"How's he doing?!" the driver yelled from the front seat.

"Still alive, but he's got a fever, it's 101.2 but still rising." the paramedic in the back replied grimly.

"Sheesh, it's amazing this guy's still alive. Ever found out who he is?" the driver replied.

"Nope. He doesn't have any ID and the man at the scene said he just found him like that." The paramedic said.

The ambulance's sirens blared loudly as it roared down the street toward Washington Memorial Hospital passing any cars in the way, there were few, but they were mostly the late night workers or businessmen coming back from travel. As the paramedic watched Booth, he saw his eyelids start to flutter, he was waking up.

"Hey, Tom, this one's starting to wake up." the paramedic called from the back.

"Just try and keep him calm till' we get to Washington. The doc's there don't need more trouble from this guy, he looks bad enough. Tom replied, trying to keep his eyes on the road.

XxXxXxXxX

Booth blinked a few times, trying to take in his surroundings. He was strapped to a bed with an unfamiliar man sitting bedside him. All Booth could remember was walking out to his car and then all was blank. Booth started to panic; he shifted uncomfortably under the straps holding him to the stretcher, wanting to escape this "prison."

XxXxXxXxX

"Calm down mister, please, you're going to be fine. A man found you unconscious with a gash on the back of you're head in the Bridgeview Apartment Complex parking lot. He called us and we're taking you to Washington Memorial." the paramedic told Booth, trying to calm him down, if he got too panicked, he had a sedative in a container beside him, used only if the patient was so panicked, that it was possible for he/she to hurt themselves.

XxXxXxXxX

Booth calmed down a tiny bit, finally realizing that there was an oxygen mask covering his face; he tried to shake it off but the paramedic stopped him, it was on there for a reason, and he had to keep it on there. Booth hated just sitting there still, he wanted to get up, but the straps on the stretcher held him down. He wanted to get up out of instinct; he was actually feeling like he did before he went to bed, but worse. He felt even more feverish, if he moved his head, the colors inside the ambulance swirled together, and his nausea had increased. He felt like passing out, before he could blink, the color's started to swirl together and the surroundings began to fade, he was going into a place with no pain, no hurt, he accepted that place and fell unconscious.

XxXxXxXxX

The ambulance turned into the ER ambulance entrance to the hospital, with a collection of nurses and doctors waiting at the entrance with a gurney, ready to take Booth into the hospital. The ambulance doors burst open as the doctors and nurses rushed forward, transferring Booth from the ambulance to the gurney standing there. As soon as he was on there, the staff began rushing him down the hallway to an examining room. The staff relocated Booth from the gurney to a metal examining table, the leading doctor, Dr. Burt Sanchez, a Hispanic man with a slight beard, checked over Booth, redressing the gash on the back of his head, and checking his vital signs, his pulse was weak but rapid, breathing was shallow and he had a temperature of 102.3. Sanchez had never seen anything like this, his fever was rising and he seemed stuck in a bad dream, mumbling the same words over and over again, Bones, was the only word he said for awhile, they had no idea who he was, or who he was talking about. Then they pulled up his record, saying that he was Seeley Booth, FBI Agent, with no previous medical emergencies, not at least till now. Finally, they got Booth settled in a private hospital room, heart monitor beeping, IV inserted into the back of his hand, oxygen mask still in place. The doctors were getting worried, he was covered with a sheen of sweat, shifting in his bed constantly, repeating the same words over, Bones, whatever that meant. Suddenly, Booth shot straight up in bed, doctors and nurses rushed forward to try and get as much info out of him as possible, but by the time they had gotten there, he had said "Call Brennan" weakly before dropping like a brick, unconscious, back onto the bed. Sanchez had to find out who Brennan was, and he went digging into Booth's history, and found that he was partnered up with, Forensic Anthropologist. Dr. Temperance Brennan. Sanchez called Brennan and was waiting for her to pick up, it was her office number so he didn't know if she would answer, but, finally a voice came onto the phone.

"Hello." said Tempe, tiredly; she hadn't slept in a day.

"Yes, is this Dr. Brennan?" Sanchez questioned?

"Yes, this is, what are you calling about?" Tempe asked.

"I am Dr. Sanchez at Washington Memorial Hospital, the one on Sanders Street, this is about you're partner, Seeley Booth. We don't-"he was cut off by Brennan.

"I'll be down there soon." Brennan said quickly.

XxXxXxXxX

"Let's go Ange." Brennan yelled to her partner, who was close to dozing off.

"What happened, Tempe? Is everything alright?" Ange asked, worried about her friend, she had been a nervous wreck for the past few days, worrying about Booth.

"Nothing's alright, I just got a call from the hospital, Booth's there and they never told me if he was alive or dead!" Brennan answered sharply.

"Ok, let's go, on one condition." Angela answered.

"What?"

"I drive." said Angela with a small smirk.

XxXxXxXxX

Angela and Brennan sped down the roads of DC, avoiding the scattered cars as they rushed to the hospital; Ange pulled up for Brennan to get out and went to park. Temperance rushed through the doors, asking at the front desk for Dr. Sanchez, she needed to know about Booth, whether he was dead or alive.

"Are you Dr. Brennan?" asked a male voice that came back from behind her.

"Yes, I am, are you Dr. Sanchez?" Brennan asked as she turned around frantically, waiting to hear about Booth.

"How's Booth, is he alright?" Tempe asked frantically.

"Agent Booth was found unconscious in a parking lot with a gash on the back of his head, he was rushed here and is stable, but he is running a severely high fever, he had woken up once, only to say 2 words, Call. Brennan. and that was the last time we saw him conscious." Sanchez answered calmly.

"Can I see him?" Brennan questioned, she needed to see him, she couldn't stand not seeing him.

"Yes, but only for a few minutes."

XxXxXxXxX

Booth blinked a few times, where was he? He felt someone squeezing his hand and turned his head over to see Brennan sitting by his bed.

"Bones." he muttered, his voice muffled by the mask.

"Hey Seeley, how you feeling?" Brennan asked, using his first name, instead of his usual last, it just came out.

"Not so good. I was feeling better, so I decided to go back and get some work so I could do it at home and I guess I passed out, that's all I can remember." Booth said, pulling down the mask so he could talk clearly.

Brennan pulled the mask back up over his mouth and nose she could see he was breathing harder without it. She ran her fingers through his damp hair as his eyes started to close.

"Please, Seeley, try and stay awake." Brennan pleaded, by that time Ange had showed up in the room.

"Miss, his fever is rising, causing him to fall into unconsciousness, we need you to leave the room." a nurse said sternly.

Brennan didn't budge, she wasn't' leaving Booth's side.

"Come on Tempe, he'll be fine, he's in good hands, don't worry." Angela said, pulling Brennan toward the door. Brennan followed. She was planning to watch from the big glass window they had showing Booth's room.

The words 'He'll be fine' echoed in her head as she looked into Booth's room, the doctors and nurses milling around his bed, taking vital signs and checking his fever, putting bags of ice around him, trying to keep the fever down.

"He'll be fine." Brennan thought.

Dr. Sanchez walked out the door towards Brennan, she straightened up, looked him straight in the eye and asked…

"He'll be fine. Right?"

**Final A/N: **I had a ton of fun writing this story and I hope you'll enjoy it. I changed bits and pieces of it to make it my own but the basic story line is the same. Now, please R&R, I appreciate it.


End file.
